1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a composite anode active material, a method of preparing the composite anode active material, and an anode including the composite anode active material, and a lithium secondary battery including the anode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to high energy density and convenience in design, lithium secondary batteries have served as a main source of electrical power of mobile electronic devices. An application of the lithium secondary battery using as a power source of an electrical vehicle or an electrical power storage device of renewable energy has been broadened. In order to correspond to such demand of the market, studies on materials of a lithium secondary battery having high energy density and long lifespan characteristics have been continuously conducted. Among anode materials, for example, studies on various materials such as silicon, tin, or germanium, as well as carbon have been conducted.
Among the anode materials, a silicon material has high energy density compared to that of a graphite material, which is commonly used as an anode active material.